


A Fate Worse Than Death

by clichekid



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, vld - Fandom
Genre: Demon, F/M, Feeling sick trigger, Gay, M/M, Passing Out, Scents, Summoning, angel - Freeform, cursing, demonAU, fainting trigger, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 13:36:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11670180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clichekid/pseuds/clichekid
Summary: Don't mind us, we're just spilling our guts.If this is love, I don't wanna be loved.Failure find me now to hang me up now, by my neckCause I'm a fate worse than death.( aka the demon fic no one asked for )





	1. Vanilla

**Author's Note:**

> ///author's note///
> 
> So I don't have an editor or anything so please excuse my mistakes if you find any! I hope this turns out to be good lmao. See ya!

I take a deep breath and finish the incantation, shaking with nervousness.

No way this is actually going to work.  
What am I thinking?  
Demons? Come on, what bullshit.

"...qui vocat vos."  
The room is silent for several moments until I start to hear a soft ringing, a wave of dizziness overwhelms me, and the room starts to have a faint tint of vanilla. I hold my head in my hands and squeeze my eyes shut, trying to rid my head of the dizziness.

The vanilla smell gets a little stronger as the dizziness goes away slowly. I open my eyes and lower my hands. A petite girl with long silver hair, wearing a black skirt and a white blouse with a red tie is standing in my room. She's holding a clipboard and is looking at me. I soon notice her eyes are an abnormally vibrant mic of blue and purple, almost glowing. 

"A-are you a demon?" I ask hesitantly.

"Technically? No. I'm a Consilium." She smiles warmly at me. "My name is Allura Alfor."

I start to speak, confused, "Consilium? What-I tried to summon a demon?"

Allura laughs softly, "Don't worry Lance McClain. My job is to assign demons to humans."

"How do you know my name-" my mind is reeling with questions.

"Shush." Allura glances at her delicate looking watch then back at me. "So why do you want a demon contract Lance?" 

"I-I need help. I'm...getting beat up at school..and I can't keep lying to my mom about it. And-" I say, bitterly.

She cuts me off, "That's all I need, Lance."

I glance at her clipboard and there are several pages on it, the one I can see has many names on it with a line next to each one. I notice my name is the 6th one down. The names above mine have other names written on the line next to them. As I watched, a name appeared on the line below mine, sparkling on the page.

I look up and realize Allura was watching me. I blush, embarrassed.

"Sorry.." I say.

"No it's quite alright. Would you like me to explain everything?" She sounds a little lonely. I nod and she smiles happily. "So we, Consiliums, receive pages of human names. These particular humans are and will be summoning demons. We visit them, find out their reason for summoning a demon, evaluate them, and write the name of the demon who can help them best next to their name. When we write a name, it shows up on everyone's papers so that no one visits a human twice."

"Woah, I didn't think...I didn't even think demons were real much less had a whole system for making contracts or anything." I say, in shock about all of this still.

Allura smiles, then pauses before speaking. "I think I know who can help you. I would warn you about him but he's pretty much who you signed up for when you tried to summon a demon so.." Yachi takes a black, shimmering feather quill out of nowhere and scribbles in small, neat writing a pretty name.

Keith Kogane

As soon as the quill leaves the paper, I hear ringing, definitely louder than before and I groan.

"Aw man seriously? Again?" I say and the wave of dizziness crashes over me again, now accompanied with nausea. Another smell flows into the room, crisp cherries, and it adds to the subtle scent of vanilla, almost making me sigh in happiness but I'm about to throw up so I don't and instead groan. The dizziness gets way more than I can take and I black out, falling to the floor in a heap.


	2. Cherries

I wake up, my eyes fluttering open to see the ceiling of my room, my back feeling the hard wood floor underneath me.

Was that all just a dream?  
Why am I on the floor?  
It was kinda anti-climatic.

I get up only to notice two other teens in my room. Allura and a ebony haired boy.

A short boy...and is that...a mullet?? I almost laugh but hold it in, remembering what Allura said about the demon. Allura is standing elegantly, watching me rise. At my choked laugh the boy looks up with bright, glowing, blue violet eyes. He's sitting on my bed in a lazy criss cross position, wearing dress pants and shirt with a suit jacket over it, unbuttoned carelessly.

"Morning sleeping beauty." The boy smirks.

Holy fuck, he-he's kinda cute.

"Ah! I'm sorry about him. His dramatic entrance was not necessary." Allura starts but the boy, Keith Kogane , as Allura had written on the paper, cut her off.

"You did the same thing when you came here."

"Yeah but I didn't knock him out." She points out and glares at him.

"Fine fine, I'm sorry uh.." He looks at Allura. She glares and whispers 'Lance McClain'. "I apologize Lance..uh McClain. Anyway, Allura you can leave, I know how to do my job."

Allura opens her mouth to protest something but Keith speaks first.

"Allura, I'm fine. I'm not broken or messed up. You called me here anyway." He says with a little clearing of his throat.

I just stand there confused.

She nods and disappears, the vanilla smell fading away soon after.

Keith raises his eyebrows at me.

"My name is Keith Kogane." He keeps a straight face.

I shuffle slightly, keeping my eye on the boy on my bed.

"So Lance, here is my only rule. Don't try telling me what to do or I'll smite you. But I also have some facts you should know too." He seems a little unsure of himself as he speaks, although his voice is clear and smooth.

"What should I call you?" I ask kinda unsure about this whole demon thing and slightly frightened.

I'm still really fucking in shock that all of this is happening like what the fuck. Actual fucking demons and shit???

"You can just call me Keith." He says. I nod.

"Okay so, things you need to know." He holds up one finger, counting the facts. "I can make it so that people can or cannot see me." He holds up two fingers now. "This is just my human form. I'm actually way scarier." He grins and holds up three fingers. "This is actually a piece of advice, you probably shouldn't tell people you summoned a demon, humans tend to freak out about these things, or think you're crazy." He holds up four fingers. "And four, I actually have wings but I can hide only the wings if I wish."

As he said the last sentence, enormous midnight black wings shimmered into existence, stretching from his back to the opposite walls of my room. I gaped silently at the sight. 

"Oh...Woah." I say, pretty amazed. I suddenly yawn and look at the clock, realizing its one a.m. "Shit. Uh Keith, buddy, I have school tomorrow and it's late, a-are you staying here for the night? Do demons even sleep?"

"Of course we sleep. Also yes I'm staying here, I have nowhere else to go right now anyway."

I quickly change into shorts and a muscle shirt, trying to subtly cover myself as I do, noticing Keith watching me. I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Human bodies are so..weird-n-not bad I guess but weird." He stutters and lifts his nose in a look of distaste.

I take a step towards the bed, and he climbs off, his wings curl in to avoid knocking things over, unsuccessful, a picture frame of me and my little sister falls off my desk. Keith sees it and furls his wings in tighter. He leans down and taps the broken picture frame. Suddenly it looks good as new and he gently picks it up, putting it back on the desk. It's only now that I notice his outfit has changed. A black t-shirt with long sleeves and black shorts.

"Woah.." I say, really tired all of a sudden and I get into bed, having already turned out the light. Keith looks at me and tilts his head to one side. He looks really serene and..pretty.

How the heck does a demon look pretty??? Wtf

He glances around the room, noticing my blue beanbag chair on the floor by my desk, he plops himself down on it, his feathers ruffling as he does.

I watch him quietly until he seems comfortable enough and I quickly drift off to sleep, feeling a pair of eyes watching over me.


	3. Cherry Pie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KEITH LIKES FOOD AND SEX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um this gets smutty

Keith Kogane has proven to be a huge nuisance instead of a help. He’s like an angry cat at home and an overly protective guard dog outside. He knocks things over in plain sight then denies he did it and when we’re out he actually growls at people who get too close to me.   
All I wanted was someone to help me and now I have a goddamn pet.  
Also he eats fucking everything.   
“What is that?” Keith asks, staring at my breakfast. I glance at him.  
“Eggs.”  
“Eggs?” He continues staring.  
I sigh, “do you want some?”  
“I’ve never eaten human food.”   
I hold out a forkful of eggs to him and he hesitantly takes it in his mouth. He chews and swallows silently, obviously contemplating.   
“It’s delicious!” He decides excitedly.  
I laugh.  
Now he eats everything he can get his greedy little hands on, even if it’s some strangers meal.   
Now, I said he’s like a pet but I was just angry. Really he’s a good friend. And maybe him being around isn’t such a bad thing.  
“Keith?” I walk into my apartment calling his name. I had told him to stay home because I had a job interview today. No answer.  
“Keithy?” I walk into our bedroom and there’s Keith, on our bed, completely naked, wings out, candles are lit, flower petals are all over, and there I am, mouth open, just now realizing we’ve practically been dating for the past month and now this is happening and oh god....he’s hot.

I’m on the bed, fully undressed, underneath Keith Kogane, the demon boy, who apparently thought we were dating (which I guess we kinda were and I’m totally okay with that). He kisses my neck softly, trailing kisses down my body before taking my dick into his mouth. He sucks lightly and rubs up and down my body with his hands until he pulls back and smirks at me.   
“I hope you know that I don’t top.” He says.  
I sit up, already slightly out of breath, with a loopy smile on my face. He rolls his eyes at me.   
I lean against the wall and motion him to come here. He crawls towards me and I grab a hold of his hips, I lower him gently onto my dick, he makes little noises and squirms a little, making me moan. He starts to move himself up a down and I help, holding his waist. Soon after I moan loudly and come inside him and he follows me, getting cum on my stomach. We both collapse onto the bed, exhausted. He wraps me up in his wings and we both drift off to sleep


End file.
